My Brother and His Girlfriend
by CuriosityKilledTheSquirrel
Summary: When Bella gets sick one night while staying at the Cullen's house, Jasper, Lord of Emotions, gets new insight into hers and Edward's relationship. J's POV


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. Please don't sue me._

Summary: When Bella gets sick while staying over at the Cullen's house, Jasper, Lord of the Emotions, gets new insight into his brother's relationship with her.

**It's just a little drabble I thought of while trying to fall asleep last night. I don't see too many Jasper stories out there, and I thought I'd put this one on the table. Enjoy!**

XD

Edward was pacing again. He had been for about ten minutes, but then stopped when Bella whimpered softly. But now that her breathing had returned to normal, he was doing what he always did when he was nervous or frustrated again. And as if that wasn't enough, those two emotions were practically flooding from him.

I frowned, looking at the drawing in front of me. It was only half-finished, but because of Edward's constant worry, I didn't think it'd end up being too good. Normally, when I drew, I picked up on whatever emotion Alice was feeling at the moment. As of now, she was up in our room, watching the premiere of some new fashion show, so I was trying to capture an image of contentment and happiness on the paper in front of me. Edward was making that difficult.

Sighing, I said, "You okay up there, Edward?" I knew he could hear me, and he immediately paused in his pacing.

"Um, actually, yeah, do you know where Carlisle's bag is?" He paused, knowing I did. "Well, could you get the thermometer out of it and bring it up for me?"

"Sure." Standing up from my spot on the living room couch, I glided into my "parent's" room. I opened the tiny closet that was to my right and pulled out the kit that Carlisle had started keeping at home when Bella began coming over more often. Poking through it, I pulled out the small thermometer, zipping the bag shut before I ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Edward was waiting from his door when I got to him, holding out his hand. Just standing in front of him made the nervousness pulse from him more powerfully. "Is Bella okay?" I asked, pressing the thermometer into his palm and watching from the doorway. The lights were off, but I could still see the human girl sleeping on the bed. She was laying on top of the comforter instead of beneath it, and her legs were tangled in a sheet. She was breathing through her slightly parted lips, and she seemed to be shaking from where I was standing.

Edward gave a noise that was almost a growl and almost a whimper. "I don't know." He muttered, sitting on the edge of the large bed and pulling Bella into his lap. "She feels really warm, but I don't know- she's always so warm..." Pushing back her hair, he put a hand to her cheek. She flinched at first, but then relaxed. "Bella, sweetheart, open your mouth for me." She mumbled something incoherently, dazed by sleep. "I'm just taking your temperature."

I watched from the doorway as she opened her mouth, her eyes still closed. Edward gently slipped the small, plastic device between her lips, his eyes staring at the tiny screen. A few seconds later, it beeped, and his mouth fell into a deep frown. "One-oh-three." He muttered, taking the thermometer from her mouth and laying her back on the bed. Slipping past me, he stepped out into the hall and pulled out his phone, dialing Carlisle's number.

"Jazz, could you go sit with her while I talk?" He whispered, his eyes darting to the girl on the bed. "Just put your hands on her cheeks or her forehead- keep her cool." His expression changed slightly, and caution started to swirl around him. "Would you be okay with that?"

I nodded. "No problem." Carlisle picked up then, and they began to discuss the situation. I slowly stepped inside the room. It was incredibly warm and smelled as if Bella _lived_ in there. Slightly worried now, I inched towards the bed, sitting on the edge as Edward had. She was extremely pale, more-so than usual. I put my hand on her forehead, and she sighed with contentment.

"So, what should I do?" Edward was saying from the hallway. He was still worried, but the incredible flood was tainted with relief.

"Just keep her cool." Carlisle was saying on the other side of the phone. "I'm with a patient right now, but if you'll give me thirty minutes, I'll bring by some medicine."

Edward sighed. "Thanks so much." and closed the phone, turning his attention back to Bella. He bit his lip (a habit he had picked up from his fiancee), contemplating something, and looked at me. "Jasper, do you think-" His brow creased. "Would you mind holding her for a minute?"

I was taken slightly aback, but nodded numbly.

"Thank you; I just need to take these blankets off the bed real quick." He moved to where I was sitting and smiled. "Don't worry, she won't bite."

Nodding, I slipped my arms under her and pulled her to me, standing up. She was so light! "God, how much does she _weigh_?" It felt as if there wasn't anything in my arms at all. If I had ever thought her fragile, it was now more than ever. I understood Edward's caution when he was with her, now, and it was scary how breakable she really was.

"Ninety-four," Edward said grimly, pulling the large comforter off the bed and laying it over his arm. Anger and self-hate began to roll off of him. "She was one-hundred and ten before all of this started."

I knew what he meant. Us leaving. Vampire wars. Risking your life every ten minutes.

I slid my hand to the back of her neck, nearly dropping her in surprise. It was burning hot! "Dang..." I muttered. "Alice, could you bring me something to keep Bella's hair up?" In little under a second, my wife was standing in front of me, a large clip in her hand. I shifted Bella in my arms so that Alice could gather her hair and keep it off of her neck with the clip.

"Thanks, Jasper, I hadn't thought of that." Edward said, stepping into the hall. "Come on, lets take her downstairs. Heat rises."

I nodded and followed after him. Bella flinched when I stepped into the bright light and buried her face into my chest, mumbling something even _I _couldn't understand. "She thinks I'm you." I told Edward with a grin.

He smiled and blurred down the stairs. I followed as carefully as I could, not wanting to disturb the girl in my arms.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked from the stairs, twisting her hands in front of her. "Do you need me to help with anything?" She was just as worried as Edward had been.

"It's alright, Alice," Edward said, looking up at her. "I think Jasper and I have it covered." He turned around once she disappeared up the stairs and laid the comforter out beside the living room couch, folding it in half. "Okay, just set her down. I'll be right back."

He was gone before I could blink. I looked down at the girl in my arms. She had fallen asleep again, obviously, and I hated to disturb her, but I did as I was told and laid her down on the makeshift bed Edward had made for her. She let out a soft whimper, but then stretched out and relaxed.

Taking a spot on the couch, I watched her carefully. In the bright lights of the living room, she looked even more pale than before, and the dark smudges beneath her eyes matched ours. If she hadn't been so thin and frail, I could have easily mistaken her for a vampire. Her fingers were curling and uncurling subconsciously, and wisps of wild hair were sticking to her sweaty forehead. I frowned. She looked so sick.

Her face suddenly contorted to a look of pain, and I was hit with a wave of anguish and terror.

"Bella?" I asked softly, kneeling at her side.

A sob ripped from her, and she started twisting. "No, don't go!" she cried, clutching at the blanket beneath her. "Don't leave me again!"

Realization dawned on me, and I leaned over her, brushing her cheek with my thumb. "Don't worry, Bella, we're not going anywhere. We're not going to leave you."

The pain on her face dimmed, and she stilled, curling into a small ball. She seemed content enough after a moment, so I took my spot on the couch again, watching her curiously. Her subconscious seemed to know when Edward left, because she'd whimper or begin to have a nightmare as soon as he left her side. I was in awe.

"Is she okay?" Edward appeared at her side, an old fan by his side. "I heard her crying." His face was contorted into worry, and he put a hand on her waist.

"She's fine- just a nightmare."

He relaxed immediately, moving to plug in the fan and point it towards her. I stiffened as her scent blew around the room, and Edward became apologetic. "Sorry, Jasper." he said, looking up at me sheepishly.

I shook my head, dismissing his apology with a wave of my hand. Apparently, they thought they were the only ones allowed to be affected by Bella's cliff diving stunt. It changed my outlook just as much as theirs. "Don't worry- I'm okay. Just keep her cool."

He smiled at me, thanking me with a nod of his head, and leaned over his fiancée, fixing the tank top she wore to bed. It had gotten twisted sometime during the night.

Half of me hated watching them together- it put any of our relationships to shame- but usually, I loved seeing how affectionately Edward handled her. When he looked at her, awe would just overcome him, and he'd wonder what he did to deserve her. I could relate to that, but he always felt as if he couldn't give her enough- that even the world wouldn't be enough. And the way he held her- as if she were a porcelain doll. I could understand that now, but he treated her with the highest of respect, and only touched her with the lightest of caresses. I envied what they had.

I looked down to the unfinished drawing beside me. It was only half-completed, but I could see the outline of the little girl's face, and her hand outstretched to touch the butterfly. Smiling softly, I flipped the page in my drawing book and picked it up, pulling the pencil out of the spiral spine. I positioned myself so I could see them both, and began to draw once more.


End file.
